Midnight Thestral Riding
by Dramione Forever
Summary: Ron has been acting strange lately especially around Hermione. RWHG and slight HPGW Read and Review Please. Dramione Forever.
1. Chapter 1  CRYPTIC NOTES

**MIDNIGHT THESTRAL RIDING**

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN THE HP CHARACTERS THEY BELONG TO JK ROWLING.**

**CHAPTER 1 - CRYPTIC NOTES**

Ron checked over the note that he had just written as he knew he had to make sure that he gave nothing away. Looking over it once more, he saw nothing that would tell her of the plans he had made for tonight. He closed up the note and smiled to himself then got up and went to the owlery to find a owl to deliver the letter to Hermione. Hermione picked up the pile of books, thanked Madam Pinch and walked across the room to the library door and exited the room. Hermione walked along the corridor and turned and took the corridor that would take her to the staircase which led to the Gryffindor Common Room. She had just turned the corner when she bumped into someone.

She lose her balance and would have fallen to the ground if a strong pair of arms had not reached out and steadied her. She looked up to see who had stopped her falling and to thank them, she smiled at the boy when she saw who it was "Thanks Harry" she said, Harry looked down at her "You ok Mione" he asked her, she smiled at Harry and nodded "I'm fine Harry" she replied. Harry looked down at her his eyes filling with concern, she nodded at him once more at him to show she was truly fine. Harry stared at her for a minute checking that she was really fine then he said suddenly "give me those" pointing at the pile of books in her hands, she shook her head in protest but he grabbed the books out of her hands and began walking along the corridor, the staircase in sight that lead to the Gryffindor Common Room, Hermione ran to catch up with him.

After giving the Fat Lady the password, they entered the Common Room and found it completely empty apart from Ginny who was reading by the fireplace. She looked up when they entered and smiled at them. Harry walked across the room and put the books on the table then he walked across to the back of Ginny's armchair and grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back towards him in the chair. He then give her a kiss on the cheek, "Harry I am trying to study" Ginny said sternly without much success as she giggled. Hermione watched the couple and smiled. She wished that her and Ron could be like that as she had crush on him for ages and she knew that Ron felt that way about her, only Ron had been acting strangely lately especially around her. Hermione sighed and walked across the Common Room and went up the stairs that led to the Girls Dormitories.

Ron had just returned from the owlery, gave the Fat Lady the password and entered the Common Room. Once he was inside the Common Room, he saw his sister Ginny and Harry kissing on the sofa "Oi" he shouted, they sprang apart "Do you need to do that in public" he asked them angrily , Ginny giggled and Harry shook his head and looked at Ron sheepishly, "I am going upstairs" Ron muttered and ran across the room and up the stairs that led to the Boy's Dormitories, he heard Ginny giggle once more as he shut the Dormitory door.

Hermione was lying on her bed reading when she heard a soft tap on the window, she looked up from her book and saw a small owl at the window, she put the book down and walked across the room and opened the window to let the owl in. The minute the window was open the owl flew into the room and landed on the table and waited for her. She stepped away from the window and walked across to the owl, the owl stuck out its leg and she untied the note from its leg. The owl gave her an affectionate nip on the finger and flew back out the window.

Hermione watched the owl fly out of the room and then she turned her attention back to the note she frowned _who would send her a note at this hour _she thought, she walked across the room, shut the window and then walked to her bed and sat down and opened the note and read the note

_Hermione _

_I need to see you tonight. Please meet me at midnight tonight by Hagrid's Hut at the edge of the forbidden forest. Borrow Harry's cloak so you will not get caught. See you then._

_Ron_

She folded up the note _why would Ron need to see her this late _she thought and sighed she would have to meet him, it might explain why he had been acting weird lately. She sighed once again and then got up from the bed and started to get herself ready for her meeting with Ron.

Ron had been nervous all night and his mind had gone into overdrive _what if she never came, what if he could not go through with it, _he shook his head shaking all the endless questions out of his mind, "I have to do it or I never will" he said aloud to himself . He walked across the room grabbed his jacket ran down the stairs, out the Common Room, down the stairs that lead to the Great Hall, past the Great Hall, out into the courtyard and then he ran in the direction of the Forbidden Forest.

Hermione had managed to get out of the Common Room without being noticed or heard as Ginny and Harry were the only ones in the Common Room and they were too preoccupied with each other. She walked down the stairs quietly and walked past the Great Hall and walked in the direction of the courtyard when she heard a noise and stopped suddenly pressing herself up against the wall . Suddenly Filch and Mrs Norris came round the corridor, she held her breath, Filch walked along the corridor with Mrs Norris hot on his heels. Hermione stepped away from the wall and began to breathe normally again, she then walked quickly in the direction of the courtyard.

Hermione had managed to get to Hagrid's Hut without any more interruptions to her journey, she looked around for Ron but do not see him yet. She past Hagrid's Hut and then she saw him standing there nervously waiting for her. She pulled off the cloak and looked across at him puzzled then she shook her head and walked towards him.

**Author Note Well here is Chapter One of my new story Midnight Thestral Riding. Hope you liked it. Let me know what you think. Read and Review Please Dramione Forever. **


	2. Chapter 2  THE SURPRISE

**MIDNIGHT THESTRAL RIDING**

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN THE HP CHARACTERS THEY BELONG TO JK ROWLING.**

**CHAPTER 2 - THE SURPRISE **

Ron looked up and noticed Hermione walking towards him. Two minutes later she was standing beside him, he looked down at her and smiled, she looked up at him and smiled back at him. He then looked away and stared at something behind her shoulder. She continued to stare at him for a few minutes silently before speaking "What's Wrong Ron" she asked him, he shook his head "Not here" he whispered to her then he grabbed a hold of her hand and led her into the forest.

They had been walking for five minutes in complete silence and then Hermione spoke "Ron where are we going" she asked him, he shook his head once more signalling that he was note ready to answer her questions yet. She remained silent and they kept walking until Ron suddenly stopped and then Ron ran further in to the forest, Hermione tried to follow him but he just disappeared.

Hermione stood where she was confused as to why Ron had disappeared. After five minutes Ron had still not reappeared and she was beginning to get nervous _where is he _she thought to herself. Another five minutes went by and Ron had still not reappeared she sighed _I should head back to the castle _she thought to herself. She sighed once more and turned and started to walk back in the direction of the castle but then suddenly she heard a noise, she stopped and turned.

Hermione could not believe the sight in front of her eyes. Ron had reappeared and he was not alone, he was sitting on the back of Thestral , She looked at Ron "what's going on" Hermione asked him confused. Ron stayed silent, he then jumped off the Thestral and walked towards her. He stood beside her and looked at her for a minute before speaking

"Come flying with me Mione" he asked her "what" she said confused, he looked at her "Come flying with me" he asked her again repeating the question.

She looked up at him "Ron its midnight" she said, he shrugged his shoulders "Come on" he said and then suddenly grabbed her hand and led her towards the Thestral, he then helped her on "Ron" she said weakly, he looked at her "Don't worry" he said to her as he climbed on to the back of the Thestral. She grabbed a hold of the Thestral mane and Ron grabbed a hold of her waist before kicking his heels gently into the Thestral's side, the Thestral stretched its wings and took flight.

She had shut her eyes when the Thestral took flight and she gripped tighter on the Thestral's mane. She felt Ron's hands and she felt safer knowing that he was here with her, Ron leaned towards her and whispered in her ear "Open your Mione" she felt his breath against her ear but her eyes remained tightly closed. He leaned towards her again "Please open your eyes Mione, I won't anything happen to you" he said, she felt tighten around her waist to reassure her. She opened her eyes slowly and looked down and was amazed at the sight below her. She relaxed and she felt Ron's hand loosen from her waist a bit. She leaned back against him and enjoyed the ride knowing that Ron was here with her.

They flew around for another half an hour before landing back in the Forbidden Forest. Ron jumped down and helped her down from the Thestral. When she was on the ground she stepped back from him and walked a few steps and then she turned back to him "That was amazing Ron", she smiled at him, he smiled back at her. They stood in silence for a few minutes.

Ron then walked towards her, when he had reached her he looked down at her and then spoke "Mione" he said, she looked up at him "Yes Ron" she replied, he remained silent for a few minutes then he spoke again "MioneIloveyouwillyoubemygirlfriend" he mumbled quickly. She looked at him "sorry Ron I did not catch that" she said, he looked down at her, took a deep breath and spoke once more "Mione I love you will you be my girlfriend" he asked her again more clearly.

She smiled up at him "Yes Ron I would love be your girlfriend" she said, suddenly grabbed her round the waist and twirled her round and then set her back down on the ground, he then gave her a quick peck on the cheek and smiled down at her. She looked at her watch "Its late Ron" she said, he looked at her and nodded "I'm heading back to the castle" she said as she turned, she walked a few steps before turning back to him "you coming" she asked him, he shook his head "I'll follow you" he said she nodded to him.

She had just walked a few steps when she heard Ron stop her name she turned and looked at him "mind if we keep this secret for awhile" he asked her, she nodded to him and turned and walked back to the castle throwing Harry's cloak over her as she came to the edge of the forest. Ron stood where he was for ten minutes "Mione's my girlfriend" he said out loud to himself over and over gain, he shook his head and started to walk back to the castle, slowly a smile crept on to his face "he had a girlfriend" he thought to himself as he slipped out of the forest.

Hermione had managed to get back to her dormitory without being caught, she shut the door quietly and took the cloak off and crept quietly across the room, put the cloak on the dresser and got herself quietly ready for bed. She slipped into her bed and she fell asleep immediately when her head hit the pillow, she feel asleep with a smile on her face.

**Author Note Well here is Chapter 2 of the story. I hope you liked it. Let me know what you think. Read and Review Please. Dramione Forever.**


	3. Chapter 3  BREAKFAST IN THE GREAT HALL

**MIDNIGHT THESTRAL RIDING**

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN THE HP CHARACTERS THEY BELONG TO JK ROWLING.**

**CHAPTER 3 - BREAKFAST IN THE GREAT HALL**

Hermione walked into the Great Hall, happy the next morning, she walked over the Gryffindor Table and sat down , grabbed a toast of toast and began to eat it, as Hermione was eating she looked around the table and observed her friends as they ate and talked to each other. She looked across from her ad saw Harry and Ginny deep in conversation in fact they had not even noticed her sitting here, suddenly they stopped talking and Harry started to shovel food into his mouth, Ginny looked at him in disgust but then she smiled at him.

Ginny looked across the table "Mione" she exclaimed "When did you get here" She asked Hermione. Hermione laughed "About ten minutes ago Gin" she said. Harry suddenly stopped eating and looked up from his food "Morning Mione" he said apologetically, she laughed again "its ok Harry, Ginny you were deep in conversation and I don't think anything could have grabbed your attention" she said to them. They remained silent for a minute "sorry" they both said suddenly both apologetically. Hermione looked at them for a minute and then said "its ok guys honest I don't mind" she said to them and she really did not mind as she was so happy.

Lavender Brown walked up to the Gryffindor table and sat down beside Ginny. She grabbed a piece of toast and mumbled a quick morning to everyone and then she saw Hermione for a minute before speaking "You got in late last night Hermione" she said to her. Hermione looked at her but she remained silent. The whole Gryffindor table went silent at what Lavender had just said. Lavender continued to look at Hermione for a few minutes before speaking again "you're not seeing anyone are you" she asked Hermione, Hermione remained silent.

Harry looked at his best friend for a few minutes and then spoke "your not seeing anyone Mione are you" he asked her repeating Lavender's question, he waited for her answer but she did not reply then he spoke again "If you are, Ron will go crazy" he said to her "You know how he feels about you" he began but Hermione interrupted him "I know Harry" she said, Harry nodded at her and then went back to his breakfast. Hermione smiled to herself.

Ron walked into the Great Hall and walked over to the Gryffindor table "Morning Ron" Harry said to him when he saw him, Ron nodded a him. Harry looked at him confused as Ron walked up to Hermione. Hermione looked up at Ron "Morning Ron" she said to him, suddenly Ron grabbed her pulling her to her feet. Hermione looked at a Ron, Ron pulled her against him "Ron" Hermione began but was cut off as his lips came crashing down on hers as he captured her mouth in a deep passionate kiss.

The whole Gryffindor table fell silent as Ron and Hermione kissed, the students were shocked, the whole hall was also deadly silent as the other houses noticed the two students behaviour. Ron and Hermione broke the kiss. The Gryffindor table remained silent for a few minutes and then burst into cheers. Ron and Hermione looked over at Harry and Ginny who were smiling at them then Harry spoke "Finally" he said, the whole Gryffindor table burst into laughter including Ron and Hermione. They sat down and ate their breakfast together and then got up and headed to their first class of the day holding hands, by lunchtime the whole school knew that Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were finally a couple.

**The End**

**Author Note Well here is the Final Chapter of my new story Midnight Thestral Riding. I hope you liked it. Let me know what you think. Read and Review Please. Dramione Forever.**


End file.
